Nuestro Falso Amanecer
by Natyqg
Summary: Porque no hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabían que ese era su...Falso Amanecer.


**NUESTRO FALSO AMANECER**

·

·

·

**CAPITULO UNICO**

_**Kirito**_

Dejé mis espadas en el inventario del menú, después de todo, íbamos a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones por nuestra boda. Ella me hizo prometer no pelear en al menos dos semanas, ese tiempo iba a ser suyo y..._mío._

Asuna...¿quién iba a imaginar que me casaría con ella? Todo había sido tan confuso y repentino, que no habíamos tenido tiempo para nada. Un día estamos batallando y al otro...haciendo el amor como dos tontos enamorados.

Y en verdad era así, ni ella ni yo sabemos como, pero ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Ahora somos compañeros, únicos miembros de nuestro propio clan, enamorados, amantes...Ahora ella era mía, la protegería con mi vida, lo juro.

Me había llevado toda la mañana pensando en que hacer hoy con Asuna, después de pensarlo y barajar las posibles ideas, tenía el plan perfecto. Estaba seguro que le encantaría este día, después de todo, un vago puede tener buenas ideas.

—¿Que piensas?- Me sorprendí un poco al notarla pegada a mi espalda. Sus brazos abrazaban mi pecho y sus dedos lo acariciaban. Yo posé una de mis manos en las suyas, parando su movimiento.- Kirito...No te quedes callado...- Depositó un beso en mi cuello, con esos suaves labios que adoraba besar.

—¿A qué te apetece jugar hoy?- Me giré quedando cara a cara con ella, observando el hermoso sonrojo que recorría sus mejillas. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates centelleaban mientras se relamía los labios.- ¿En qué piensas...pervertida?- Solté una suave carcajada al ver su expresión, había malinterpretado todo.

—¡Eres un tonto!- Gritó golpeando suavemente mi pecho.- Eres tú el que hace que todo parezca otra cosa. Primero un "¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?" y luego "¿A qué te apetece jugar hoy?"...- Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la furia, estaba tan...apetecible.

—No es mi culpa que seas una mal pensada.-Susurré en su oído haciendo que ella suspirara. Me separé y empecé a acercarme a sus labios peligrosamente. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso...que nunca llegó.- Esta noche...- Dejé incompleta la frase, pues con tan solo esas palabras había conseguido mucho más. Acaricié su mejilla y me levanté de la cama.

Abrí el menú y seleccioné la parte de la ropa. Escogí unas bermudas que servían de bañador y una camiseta que ponía SAO en grande. El calzado consistía en unas simples chanclas. Asuna se giró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verme, por primera vez, así vestido.

—Apresúrate, ponte ropa de playa.- Ordené como si nada. Ella bufó e imitó mis acciones con el menú.- Vamos.- Le tendí la mano cuando estuvo lista y salimos de la casa de madera que habíamos comprado con todo nuestro dinero en aquel bonito prado del piso 42.

·

·

·

_**Asuna**_

Caminamos por un largo periodo de tiempo, en el que observé la espalda de Kirito mientras el me tenía cogida de la mano. Iba por detrás de él, así que decidí "provocarlo". Solté su mano haciendo que instantáneamente parara para preguntar que pasaba.

—¿Qué te...?- Su pregunta no llegó a formularse completamente porque yo ya estaba delante de él, acariciando su pecho con ambas manos. Mis dedos pasaban por sus pezones "inocentemente", haciendo que se estremeciese.- Basta, debemos continuar...-sonreí para mis adentros y me pegué a él para besar su cuello, y, causé que mis pechos se estrujaran contra el suyo.

—Vamos, _Kirito-kun_...- Susurré juguetona, había notado el bulto que se formaba en sus bermudas. Volví a coger su mano y, ahora era yo la que caminaba por delante. Miré de reojo y pude ver como el miraba descaradamente mi trasero, había acertado al ponerme esa falda ajustada.

·

·

·

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos a una especie de lago. Era hermoso, cristalino y...casi parecía una playa, ya que parte de la superficie anterior al agua, era de arena. Solté la mano de Kirito para correr y tirarme sobre la tierra que tanto me recordaba al mundo real.

Cogí un puñado y alcé mi mano, dejando que poco a poco cayeran los granos de arena de regreso al suelo. Me giré para contemplar a mi "marido virtual" y lo vi colocando un par de toallas sobre la arena, para luego quitarse la camiseta y mostrar esos poco -pero deliciosos- músculos que tenía su pecho.

Me acerqué a él mientras me quitaba sensualmente mi ropa sin necesidad del menú. La tiraba sin cuidado por la arena, haciendo que desapareciese en una explosión de bits, al igual que la camiseta que Kirito había dejado sobre la arena.

Cuando estuve a su lado y solo con el bañador, me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Él mordió mi labio inferior para que los entreabriera y pudiera pasar su lengua a mi boca. Nos separamos extasiados, con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados.

Lo próximo que pasó fue muy repentino, él me empujó y caí sobre la suave toalla rosa, manchándola un poco de arena. El echó a correr mientras me miraba divertido y se zambullía en el agua cristalina.

—¡Hey, a ver si me pillas!- Gritó desde su posición, retándome. Yo lo miré furiosa y lo fulminé con la mirada. Corrí hasta el agua y me metí en ella, recodando como nadaba en la vida real. Y nadé, nadé todo lo rápido que pude hacía él.

·

·

·

—¡Idiota!- Bramó con furia la chica de cabellos anaranjados.- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota...! ¡Idiota!- Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, valga la redundancia. Al terminar de insultar al chico, ella se lanzó hacía el, buscando venganza.

Kirito la observaba divertido mientras nadaba aún más rápido. A Asuna le costaba alcanzarlo, así que decidió pararse y empezar a formular un astuto plan en su cabeza. El chico imitó la acción de su compañera, parando de dar brazadas para girarse y ver algo que...lo impactó.

—Kirito-kun.- Gimió su nombre al desabrocharse la parte delantera de su Bikini. Miró al chico con los ojos entrecerrados y, coqueta, le indicó que se acercara, él, por supuesto, aceptó.

Se acercó a ella envolviendo la cintura con sus brazos y deslizando una "inocente" mano hasta su trasero. Ella sonrió auto suficiente y orgullosa, había conseguido que aquel jugador solitario perdiera ese juego ante ella.

Y aquella vez, fue la primera de ambos en...la playa.

·

·

·

Acostados en la arena y cogidos de la mano, reposaban ambos. Estaban mirando fijamente como el sol bañaba las grandes montañas y los grandiosos prados. Ambos habían cometido el error de quedar dormidos sin ninguna seguridad, pero por suerte no pasó nada.

Sobraban las palabras ante la belleza del momento, ambos permanecían callados ante su...falso amanecer.

·

·

·

¡Hola!

Lo primero que he de decir, es que he estado ocupada por unos...asuntos familiares.

Ayer terminé de ver SAO y no pude retener la idea de crear un fic sobre ellos, ya que no hay ninguno terminado y lemon en fanfiction. Este es medio pervertido, por eso que está en T y no en M, como usualmente son mis fics.

Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y si os ha gustado, pues entonces decidme si queréis otro fic de SAO o de Blood Lad, que también la terminé de ver ayer.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en un One lemon de Mirai Nikki.

Por cierto, para los que leéís apocalipsis, que sepáis que ya está el sexto capítulo :)

Adiosito :)

Ja en, Tomodachi

·

·

·


End file.
